


Joined With Valour

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-UBW (Good End)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Two people hold Saber to the modern world, but it's not magic that truly binds her.





	Joined With Valour

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by 108echoes!
> 
> Set after the Good End of Unlimited Blade Works.

In the moments before sunrise when she was the only one awake, Saber watched motes of mana dance through the house like fireflies.

There was less of a need to conserve energy these days, but sleep kept her on the same schedule as Rin and Shirou, a fixture between them in the center of the bed. One lean arm was currently trapped underneath Saber's neck, although its owner didn't seem to mind, Shirou's body lost to the mercy of slumber as every breath made his chest slowly rise. Part of her was tempted to brush a few stray strands of hair away from his face, but that would mean displacing Rin, who was currently asleep against her breast, the front of her body pressed flush against Saber's side. Her two anchors, power quiet underneath their skin.

Sometimes the house itself felt like a living thing, constantly revived by Rin and Shirou's presence. Leylines shone beneath their common paths, blending like a complex thread woven into the walls, the floors, all the way to the ceiling. A pranic river Saber could drink from flowed between the two of them, and someone with lesser discipline might have glut herself on the offering, but she was content with their calm back-and-forth, a cycle that kept the three of them in careful balance.

Shirou began to stir, face tensing as he approached consciousness, and Saber drew her fingers in slow circles against the small of his back. As dawn approached, slivers of golden sun broke through the darkness outside to spill in through the windows, and it cast him in a soft half-light, the caress of a new day.

"Morning, Saber." He kept his voice soft, eyes lowered as they adjusted to the shifting brightness. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

He always asked that first, and it made a faint smile come to Saber's lips. In the broader scheme of things, it didn't particularly matter what she ate, but with time she had learned to take more and more pleasure in it. "Perhaps you should surprise me, Shirou."

A low chuckle answered her words, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Saber's brow before leaving another on her lips. She hummed in kind, enjoying the contact, but didn't protest as Shirou slipped out of bed and toward the kitchen. Even from the other room, it was simple to sense his presence, their bond paying no mind to barriers of wood and stone. 

She reached to adjust the sheets displaced by Shirou's absence, not wanting the warmth there to escape, and Rin snuggled even closer, her arm a gentle restriction around Saber's waist. For want of easing the idleness in her hands, Saber started to stroke her fingers through waves of black hair, smoothing out the tangles from a long night's sleep. Rin tended to be the last to wake, but she was often the last to bed as well, studying into the witching hour in order to keep her skills as a magus as sharp as possible. 

There was a subtle stirring in the body beside hers, and Saber watched tension ripple through Rin's face. She was about to wake her, concerned there was an encroaching nightmare, but a shiver followed from head to toe, and the breathless edge to Rin's next exhale spoke of something other than fear. Amusement quirked at the corner of Saber's mouth, curious as to what had given her Master's mind such vigor, but remained still until consciousness came of its own accord, Rin letting out a quiet groan as her eyes opened by degrees.

"Saber?" She yawned, moving further up the bed so they were face-to-face.

"You know I would not let you wake up alone." Saber murmured quietly.

The scent of Shirou's cooking carried in from the kitchen, and out of the mix of aromas, Saber managed to pick out fish and egg before Rin cupped her cheek and claimed a kiss. It was firmer than she expected from the magus after just awakening, but she responded with tenderness, allowing her fingertips to drift up and down Rin's spine. Another shift broke the cocoon of sheets around them as Rin moved to lay her body atop Saber's, heat stolen from the cradle of the bed and returning to their limbs instead.

"What were you dreaming about?" Saber asked, the question uttered between kisses.

A flush instantly conquered Rin's cheeks, and she nipped at Saber's lower lip first before even trying to reply. "Only what's mine."

For her to be so vague, it surely was a detailed fantasy, but Saber kept her curiosity in check for now, content to keep their exchange to the calm and physical. She knew it could be difficult for Rin to openly express her feelings, that the web of connections between them were unspeakably strong but could seem thin as a spider's filaments in moments of doubt. Saber had learned how to reinforce them, breathe new life into that human connection so Rin could be at ease, and did so now by pulling the magus into a deeper kiss.

"We're going to have to eat soon." Rin whispered against her mouth, but the comment wasn't a really an argument, and Saber didn't take it as one.

"Of course." Calloused fingers spread outward across Rin's shoulder blades as Saber's hands wandered, drifting lower to ribs and hips. "I mean only to keep you company until then." 

Her wording earned a huff. "'Company'." 

It would not have been difficult to escalate things, to press her thigh up between Rin's legs and discover the slickness there, but Saber sensed that she was hungry for touch and not an urgent release, and refrained from pushing further. There was pleasure enough in exploring Rin's skin, navigating the depth of each kiss, although there was no refuting how it felt to have the source sustaining her so very close, right beneath her own two hands. The sensation reminded Saber of when she had sliced Excalibur through a power line during a fight, a burst of electricity unleashed into the air. That same lightning was trapped in the bottle of Rin's spirit, and Saber traced its bounds gently as glass.

"Hey, I've got two plates here for my--" Shirou stopped short at the end of the bed, and Saber caught a blush tapering up his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not." Rin murmured, her face buried in the curve of Saber's shoulder until she recovered her composure. "I was just keeping Saber from running off to train."

It was almost impossible not to laugh from the blatant lie, but the amusement shining in Shirou's eyes said he knew that well enough, so Saber let Rin salvage her ego and simply shrugged. They both sat up in bed to let Shirou slip back in on his side, and he passed over plates and chopsticks for the rice. Everything smelled delicious, but she seized the fish first, focused on eating while the other two began to chat in between bites.

"Did you really cook shirtless?" Rin jabbed towards Shirou's bare chest with her chopsticks. "That's how you get burned, you know."

"I had my apron on." He countered, then scooped a full bite of rice and egg into his mouth. "Besides, anything that small I'd heal right away." 

Rin's lips pursed. "That's not the point." 

Saber enjoyed their banter until every plate was clear, but her offer to take the dishes out and wash them was refused by Shirou, who took them all before she could protest. She didn't miss Rin's eyes following him out of the room, trailing down the muscles of his back and to the band of his boxers.

"Are you still running hot, Rin?" Saber asked.

While the words were affectionate and not mocking, color infused the magus' face before she waved off the comment. "We were interrupted, that's all."

"You do not always mind that." A daring feeling rose in Saber's chest, and she pressed a kiss to Rin's bare shoulder, taking the opening to whisper in her ear. "We can both have you." 

Fingers wound through her hair, tightening in threads of gold before Rin heatedly whispered back, "Oh, but it's best when we both have _you_."  

While she was more than content to submit to Rin's whims, that did not mean her competitive streak had been torn asunder, and Saber smiled in the same instant that she tackled the other woman down onto the bed, catching the hand that flickered with intent to bind her. Half-alight magic circuits flared before snuffing out as Saber pinned Rin's wrists down against the pillows, fingers loose cuffs rather than intending to bruise. It would be a cruel game if she used her full strength, especially since her only desire was to prove Rin had been thoroughly flustered. 

"Saber--" Her breath hitched, their legs tangled amidst the sheets. "You can't do that and then simply look at me." 

"I gladly await my mistress' request." Saber replied, trying to keep her voice light and formal rather than letting her own distraction show. 

"You are an insufferable tease." Rin declared, then leaned up to capture Saber's mouth in a passionate kiss, full of hunger and demand. "I should tell you more details of my dream."

It was impossible to deny her curiosity was piqued, but when Shirou returned to the bedroom, Saber relaxed her grip and sat up, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "Would you like to wash up, Shirou?" 

"That'd be great." His answer was only a little louder than the grumble underneath her, but considering that Rin's hand came around to push her towards the bathroom, Saber had a feeling she didn't truly mind.

It was out of habit that Saber got the water started, checking to ensure that there were enough soap and towels so they wouldn't freeze soon after, and she was lost enough in the routine to miss what was happening behind her until hearing a soft sigh. Rin and Shirou were locked in a kiss, her hand resting against the back of his neck to keep him close, although Saber knew he would never pull away unless it was asked for. She smiled; there was a certain kind of joy in seeing them be tender together, one that settled the restlessness in her chest from being bound to this time and place. 

Such a feeling was inescapable when she had willingly sacrificed her wish, a cord that wound through her ribs and pulled tight -- sometimes until every bone ached -- but Saber pushed back against it with a shake of her head. The movement was enough to catch Rin and Shirou's attention, and in their shared look, she knew they understood. Two very different sets of hands guided her into the stall and under the water, its warmth drawing a sigh from Saber's lips the moment before Shirou kissed them. 

Each kiss was sweet but insistent, intending to distract, and Saber fed on the little bites of affection like mana, used them to nourish her heart back to a heated, beating thing again. Rin pressed against her from behind, marking a trail of her own from shoulder to shoulder, lips and tongue and teeth forcing Saber's nerves to answer with a breathless tremble. She hadn't intended to become the center of things, but that was an irregular rotation between the three of them, when a pair was in the mood to hone their attentions on the third. 

"Thank you." Saber murmured against Shirou's lips, gasping quietly when his fingertips trailed down her stomach at the same moment Rin cupped her breasts. 

"What are you thanking me for?" Shirou sounded sheepish, as he often did, but Saber had come to treasure that aspect more and more.

She liked when Shirou blushed or when he lost himself in trying to fix a machine, determination so intense that it blocked out the world, in the same manner she enjoyed watching Rin at the batting cages flush with physicality and how thoughtfully she gave gifts, all while insisting they were of no importance. Such moments felt like their truest selves, a sort of raw humanity that cared not for expectation, only expression. When she was around it, Saber never felt like knight nor familiar, servant nor king -- it was a pleasure to simply exist. 

"For being yourself." She finally replied, fingers tracing along Shirou's collarbone before they kissed again, her hand delving lower to find the solid beat in his chest, the infinite light of the sheath beneath it. "You and Rin--" 

"Love you." Rin whispered right against her ear, sharp and hot. "We love you. Don't thank us for it."

Discretion truly was the better part of valor, so Saber kissed Shirou again instead, a moan trapped in her throat when his knuckles brushed against blonde curls. Rin's clever hands were still focused on her chest, teasing her nipples to hard peaks that were sensitive to every graze of a nail, vulnerable to a firm squeeze seconds later. Saber had long suspected that the two of them often sought to make her more and more vocal, filing away weak points to strike in unison, but she could not begrudge such a strategy when defeat shared kin with ecstasy.

"Is she wet?" Steam should have arisen from Saber's skin at the scorch of the question, the power with which Rin uttered it enough to charge any spell. 

If she hadn't been already, she surely was now, and Shirou proved it by drawing his fingertips back across her folds in slow strokes, spreading a slickness across them more viscous than the water falling from overhead. Saber shuddered, the slow grind of Rin's hips from behind in tandem with Shirou's questing hand bringing sensation from every angle, even if she arched her back or clutched at the shoulders right in front of her.

"Yeah." The way Shirou whispered the word, like her arousal was something worthy of awe, sent a new wave of heat through Saber's body, climbing all the way up the back of her neck. "Really wet."

"I am not the only one in such a state." Saber managed to mutter, knowing Rin was surely the same from their morning tumble, while Shirou's shaft was an insistent stiffness against her hipbone, starting to strain back against his stomach. 

"Oh, I know." Rin's laugh was a caress of its own, the pitch sweeping across her skin. "But you're the one I want to see let go."

She was about to ask exactly how when one of Shirou's fingers found her entrance and slowly slipped inside, turning any question into shambles. Saber's nails bit lightly into his shoulders as he worked his way inside her in shallow thrusts, waiting out the stretch until he could add a second finger with ease. Her breath hitched sharply as one of Rin's hands abandoned her breasts and delved lower, brushing over a thatch of wet gold to find where Saber's clit was concealed beneath. The joint contact earned a groan, one that burned up every inch of her throat, and that small sound was impetus enough for both her lovers to move a little faster. 

"Are you ready for more?" It was some sort of miracle how Rin's voice could be so even in the middle of such passionate play, but Saber managed a nod, burying a moan between Shirou's lips as she kissed him. "I'll help hold her hips, Shirou." 

There was a moment of aching emptiness when Shirou's fingers slipped out of her, but both of his sword-calloused hands moved to the back of Saber's thighs, pulling upward as Rin assisted with her grip from behind. Saber knew well enough to lock her arms around Shirou's neck as he lifted, doing the same with her legs the moment both feet left the tile, and internalized her amusement at the knowledge that she certainly could have lifted herself. Feeling Rin and Shirou move in coordination was its own gift, after all, and one that paid in full as slender fingers spread her open, just wide enough for the head of Shirou's cock to press against her and start to push inside.

With the angle of her hips, gravity did most of the work, but Saber still shivered with every ensuing inch, hearing Shirou groan when he finally sank to the hilt. She left one arm hooked around his shoulders, but her other hand tapered up to the fine hairs on the back of Shirou's neck, finding a hold there so she could direct his head and bring their mouths together in another breathless kiss. Bliss started to sing under her skin with the simple weight and presence of him, their bodies fit tightly together, but it became a chorus when he started to move, and Rin joined his attentions with hands and mouth alike. 

There were kisses across her shoulder blades, hands gripping at the muscle in her thighs and over each breast, a touch that wandered to ensure not a single part of her body was left untouched, constant and liquid movement that Saber couldn't quite track. When she catalogued one source of pleasure, another immediately emerged, the constant driving rhythm of Shirou's hips keeping her grounded in between ragged breaths and Rin's deliberate provocation, skirting over her clit for mere seconds before retreating. 

"It was just like this in my dream." Rin whispered, nails leaving a light set of marks across Saber's ribs. The warmth of the water against abraded skin immediately soothed it, but it was still more heat, fuel to the column of fire burning deep inside her. "Watching you shine bright under our hands, bending between us until it was too much to take."

"Rin--" Shirou must have heard her too, because his hips briefly stuttered, and the unexpectedly deep thrust wrenched a full moan from Saber's lips. "That's...really distracting."

Saber could have laughed were her throat not already occupied with other noise, but Rin's immediate insistence that that was her intention made it all the better. She let herself be consumed by the building sparks of pleasure, a lightning rod between Shirou and Rin's touch until energy crackled invisibly between them, its own sort of magic. She was getting close to release, and Shirou had to be as well, a telling twitch in his shaft nearly making Saber bite her tongue. Rin's fingers had centered on her clit now, but from the soft sounds against her ear, she was sure Rin's other hand was finding purchase between her own thighs. 

"I'm--" Shirou began. 

"Wait for her first, Shirou!" Rin countered, although her voice was so ragged Saber wondered if she was chastising herself more than anyone else.

"No waiting." Saber insisted, giving an insistent roll of her hips that Shirou answered with a shaking gasp and another hard thrust. This wasn't a ritual; the timing could be imprecise, _they_ could be imprecise, merely and beautifully human. "Now, I want you now."  

It was more aggressive than she usually permitted herself to be, but Shirou took her at her word, burying his face in the curve of her shoulder as he spent, the careful rhythm of his hips disrupted into instinctive jerks forward. Saber gasped as she was flooded with heat, and with Rin's hand working quick circles against her, both catalysts sent her spiraling into orgasm, tightening around Shirou as the world bled white. Between all their weakened limbs, she was aware enough to be glad that everyone kept their balance, her fingers gently stroking through Shirou's hair as they came down from their shared peak. 

The faint moan from behind her was telling, though, and Saber was suddenly sure that Rin had not quite passed that boundary -- and that it was one she didn't want the other woman to cross alone. "Rin, stop." 

"Huh?" Confusion broke through a fog of arousal, the single syllable strained to its breaking point. 

Shirou must have sensed her meaning, for he was careful to withdraw when Saber put her feet back on the floor of the stall. While the shift in position when he pulled out sent a brief aftershock pulsing through her body, she refused to be distracted, sinking onto her knees in the shower and pushing Rin by her hips back against the nearby wall. The gesture was enough to stop the hasty strokes of Rin's fingers, and Saber kissed against and between them in order to take their place, her mouth finding purchase against swollen folds before her tongue covered them in one long stroke.

"Saber, oh--" Whatever protest might have been summoned by the interruption was waylaid by her lips finding the hood of Rin's clit and sucking around it, just long enough to earn a broken sort of moan. "More, keep going." 

By tone alone, surely it was a plea and not an order, but Saber took to it with the same fervor regardless, drinking from the endless well between Rin's thighs until she could taste nothing else, using her tongue to delve inside as deep as she could before returning her attention to the sensitive swell above. Each time she flicked against Rin's clit or took it into her mouth, there was another moan, and she chased that sound, wanting more of it, a greater volume.  

Lost in her singular drive, Saber only vaguely noticed Shirou stepping forward, his feet between her parted ankles, but when one of his hands lightly squeezed her shoulder and Rin's next cry was muffled, she realized he was kissing her. Between their mouths, there was little to do but be swiftly overwhelmed, and Saber coaxed Rin's orgasm out with tender strokes, holding on tight to quaking hips so any weakness in the knees wouldn't collapse them both. She only stopped her tongue when Rin blindly reached for her head, fingers stroking Saber's cheek until her jaw relaxed.

"You could have just asked me to wait, you know." Rin teased, looking down once Shirou had taken a step back. "My forthright knight."

Saber turned red at being called out so directly, but Rin helped her stand and demanded another kiss, tasting herself and letting out a sigh. They were all far more sweaty and sticky than they had been before stepping into the shower, but when Shirou held up a washcloth and soap, there was an opportunity to salvage that.

"Who wants to clean up first?" He asked, then raised an eyebrow when Rin swiped the soap right out of his hands. 

Saber took the cloth as well, then smiled. "I believe that would be you."

"No one gets out of being ganged up on." Rin's grin took on a wicked sort of edge. "That's simply not fair."

Shirou raised his hands in mock surrender. "Do your worst, Tohsaka."  

She certainly would, although Saber intended to join her. It was impossible to forget that more battles would be waiting in their future, but for now the three of them had a moment's peace, and that could not be bought or sold for all the magic in the world. 

\-- 

 

 


End file.
